


Wilbur and Dream story thing?

by riceisat7eleven



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Dream Smp, How Do I Use Tags, M/M, Other, this is more of an experiment, this is my first ever post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceisat7eleven/pseuds/riceisat7eleven
Summary: uhh summary....hmm...basically wilbur wants independence for L’manberg and dream complies because he had a change of heart (is it a lie? yeah lok he just wants to fuck with peoples head,classic Dream.)but then it all goes to shit (not really) because wilbur and dream become very, very good friends and- whoops don’t wanna spoil the entire plot.this is only a “test story” because i’ve never posted here, and i’ve had this account for a while now lmao.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 39





	1. [1/2]: unexpected friendships and feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi. This is basically just a story that I wrote at like 2 in the morning so expect EXTREME grammatical errors, sentences that don’t make sense, and just overall confusion. I just really like the DSMP!Dream and DSMP!Wilbur dynamic, so this is basically an “enemies to very close friends (friends with benefits?)” type story.

“Dream, you wanted to talk?” 

Fear. Fear would be a great way to describe how a desperate leader sounds at the moment, especially because he’s speaking to the admin or...god, of this server. 

“Hello, Wilbur. And yes, I want to talk in private.”

Apathy. No emotions, no feeling. Just a low, monotone and steady tone of voice, perfect description of how the server’s admin speaks. 

“Private? I’d be more comfortable if we were to discus-“

“This is about L’manberg’s independence, Wilbur. I’d  
prefer to talk about this stuff privately, leader-to-admin. I don’t need your citizens looking at me with desperate, annoying faces, especially Tommy.”

The moment Dream cut off Wilbur, the leader became irritated, but perked-up in confusion and surprise once Dream said “This is about L’manberg’s independence”. 

A mix of fear and excitement brewed in Wilbur’s mind, but he tried his best to not let any sort of emotion show to the masked man. He succeeded, sort of, but Dream pretended to not notice. 

Wilbur quickly thought of some words to say, but stumbled over as his mind became jumbled with mixed emotions: 

“Dream, is-is this about- no, wait,” he calms his mind a little which helps him successfully form a grammatically correct sentence: “Why is this suddenly about L’manberg’s independence?” 

As Wilbur was waiting for an answer, well...

He didn’t get one. 

But, he did get a gloved-hand extended out for him to take. Dream was offering Wilbur to come with him for a proper discussion, which will most likely take place in a far away location away from the greater Dream SMP, and near Dream’s house. It’ll probably even be smiley-man’s house where they discuss.

Looking at the hand patiently waiting for him, Wilbur took it with no second thoughts. He regretted it, of course, since Dream could kill him quickly, but was still feeling ok since he had some skill when it came to defending himself and fighting. 

Dream then gripped Wilbur’s hand tightly, and muttered a small “stay close” as he took out an enderpearl and threw it towards unfamiliar land. 

The two then teleported away, and it took one night to actually get to the place since Dream only had a few pearls left. 

————-

“Shit...”  
a melancholy voice echoed throughout the forest. 

dream just ran out of pearls whilst traveling with wilbur, and they were only a quarter way there. wilbur’s uniform became dirty as the two kept trotting through forests and fighting off shaded mobs, and since dream’s always 10 steps ahead of everyone, he reached into his bag filled with his belongings and gave wilbur a fresh set of his own clothing as a good substitute. 

as the pair kept venturing towards their destination of privacy, dream became hungry. wilbur was feeling kind enough to give dream steak, and when the roles were switched, dream saw a sheep and slaughtered it, kept the wool just in case, and cooked the mutton just to give it to wilbur. 

nighttime eventually rolled around, and the two hadn’t even reached 3/4 of the journey nor have they crafted a bed yet. they had created a little campsite, and wilbur was tired of adventuring and asked dream “why can’t we discuss it here?”. dream then told wil that he left the papers that sealed the promise in that building, and he would NOT give L’manberg its independence without the papers. he felt like if he did, he’d feel like an irresponsible admin for the SMP. 

wilbur understood, and didn’t ask questions for the rest of the night. dream decided to leave for a bit to get a few sheep he saw and craft a bed, which left wilbur alone for a bit. placing down a few torches he had crafted to prevent mobs from materializing from the dark, he waited patiently for the masked man to come back.

speaking of mask, wilbur scanned the area around him  
and saw dream’s mask just lying there. 

“...what?” 

he thought dream just took it off because he wanted to see and breathe better when fighting mobs at night, which of course, makes sense. dream’s mask has no nose holes or even eye holes big enough to see out of, so wilbur was wondering how the fuck dream managed to wear this mask for so long. 

but then he thought about accidentally seeing dream’s face. no one on this server (besides sapnap) has ever seen dream’s face. no one has ever considered what would happen if they were to see dream’s face, which is what scared them a bit. 

but here was wilbur, alone on an island with dream, with the man’s mask lying down on the grass. 

thoughts began to invade his mind, which distracted him from the figure walking towards him and dream’s campsite: 

“would dream kill me if i saw his face? would he tell me that the deal is off? would he never give me...no, L’manberg independence? no, that’s a huge stretch....but it’s possible. god...i’m so curious though...what if i put on the mask? he wouldn’t mind it, i mean it isn’t HIS face...” 

as the saying goes, “curiosity killed the cat”, and wilbur reached over to grab the iconic yet scary mask, dust it and wipe it off a bit, and put it on. the mask fit well, and it was surprisingly more comfy than he thought. wilbur fastened the leather straps that hold the mask (like a belt) to the back of his head and felt more secure and powerful. 

“huh...so this is what dream feels...”

distracted and amazed by his somewhat-enemy’s prized possession, the figure came back to the campsite holding compressed wool and mutton. dream looked at wilbur for a second and didn’t think much because his back was facing him, dropped the items he retrieved, and searched for his mask. 

the second dream dropped those items, wilbur jumped. 

“AH! Who-! O-oh...oh hi dream.” 

he stood up and turned around, clearly wearing the mask, and as for dream? 

he could honestly care less. he’d only pretend to be really mad when people would wanna see his face, which is what entertains him. 

“hi wil, i killed the sheep and got enough wool to make only one bed, sadly.” 

dream was surprisingly clean after slaughtering a few sheep, barely any blood on him. 

wilbur was scared to face dream and look up to actually SEE his face, and hesitantly reached up to the straps of the mask and un-fastened them to take off the mask. he walked up to dream slowly, very anxious and paranoid, mask in hand. 

dream stood still, clearly enjoying the fear being emitted by his somewhat-enemy. so he decided to walk towards wilbur at a faster pace, which stopped wil dead in his tracks, stand right in front of him, clearly invading his personal space. 

dream reached out his hand to make it seem like he was taking his mask out of wilbur’s hand, which made wilbur relax a bit. but that relaxation only lasted for a second because dream reached up and put his fingers on wilbur’s chin, and forced wilbur to look at dream’s face. 

to keep it short, wilbur’s breath was taken away at that moment. after dream got his mask back, he crafted the bed which he and wil would sleep on together since there weren’t any sheep left, and once they both said their goodnights, wilbur couldn’t stop staring at dream. 

the sun rose the next day, and the two eventually arrived to the building after they kept walking and running non-stop.  
————-


	2. [2/2] destination point: reached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they’ve arrived! Hopefully this discussion doesn’t end in bloodshed and death...

“FINALLY! We’ve reached the place Wilbur. Are you happy now?” 

Dream was being a bit preppy and bubbly the rest of the journey, which made Wilbur feel better about this discussion going well. After exchanging items to each other, and even sleeping in the same bed together with the server’s creator, Wilbur was confident that he’d retrieve the thing the people of L’manberg have been yearning for. 

Looking towards the building they’d have their discussion in, it wasn’t a mansion, nor a scary-looking building. It was more of a small, cozy home. One that looks like it belongs in a fairytale. 

‘It’s probably one of Dream’s homes,’ Wilbur thought, ‘probably because he could just move to a different house after another one gets blown up...’ 

And he was right, Dream took out a key from his inventory and unlocked the door, letting Wilbur in first. 

As he entered the house, the fireplace was lit almost immediately, like it was some sort of motion sensor camera. A chair with cotton pillowing on it also served as a rocking chair, seeing there was a small cat purring and slumbering away on it, swaying back and forth in an almost rhythmic way. There were definitely more items in the house, but Wilbur didn’t bother to look into the details all that much. 

It’s a nice, cozy, and homey place, perfectly fit for a single person, and probably two if it wasn’t filled with furniture and other unnecessary items. Needless to say Wilbur was surprised that Dream didn’t live in a dark mansion-like house or something. 

‘I guess Dream isn’t always the scary, big bad wolf as other people like to paint him as...”, he thought. 

Does that mean Wilbur should trust Dream though? 

Those words rang loudly in his head, but quieted down a bit as Dream went inside and shut, and locked the door behind him. That’s when that uncomfortable sheet of paranoia set in for Wil. 

It was silent for a bit (which made the pair slightly uncomfortable), but quickly changed once Dream spoke up: 

“Nice place, right? Built it because I needed some  
alone time...heh, even some people have to step away from their closest friends every now and then. W-wouldn’t you agree, Wilbur?” 

His voice sounded...full of guilt and sorrow. He started off the sentence at his normal volume but then decreased it as he spoke, almost like he regretted saying it. Wilbur felt slight pity for him, but still felt skeptical about Dream. 

“Of course. I sometimes have to step away from my duty as the leader...err, general? Doesn’t matter. It’s a hard life, especially when you’ve got people to look over who’re more...unhinged I’d like to say, and loud too.” 

“Was that last line about Tommy?”

Of course, he had to bring up Tommy. Unhinged and loud doesn’t always mean Tommy, Dream. 

“...Maybe.” 

Wilbur softly chuckled at his own answer, and that was the end of that conversation. They were both still standing near the front door of Dream’s house, but Dream decided to go ahead and prepare the items needed for this “final” discussion. 

He took off his boots and cloak, set them aside onto a wooden-rack made for shoes. As for his mask, Dream decided to take it off once he got into his own room.

Wilbur decided to copy Dream’s actions, but only walked towards the living room area where the fireplace was. He felt awkward and uncomfortable, and the only thing sort of keeping him at ease was the sleeping cat purring away on the reclining chair near the fireplace. 

He waited for Dream to come back with the papers he had long been waiting for....

Yet there was that sudden thought that turned his mind into a jelly like mix of confusion and doubt: 

‘...Am I really ready to be the unofficial president of my own country?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO. I’m so sorry this part for chapter 1 seems shorter than the first, I’m extremely burnt out from school but that doesn’t mean I can stop working on this :]] 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it (if you read it) and also, feel 1000% free to leave any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism on this. I definitely need to improve on my writing, but I just don’t know which parts to fix and what parts to keep. 
> 
> Anyways I don’t know when the next update comes out but ehhh it’s super late for me to be thinking about that. gnight guys.


End file.
